


How #notRobinette and 'I am not Jealous Grayson' meet

by crazyjc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class trip to Gotham, F/M, Jealous Damian Wayne, MariBat, mostly not salt, some lila salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: During the class trip to Gotham, Marinette may have outdid herself in the Gotham Hero Everyday Outfit challenge. Like, mistaken as a Robin outdid herself.Thank @stareyedmoonchild and their post  Mid Day Thoughts for the prompt
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1762





	How #notRobinette and 'I am not Jealous Grayson' meet

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up from my tumblr post a while back

It started out as a joke in class–since she managed a collection around the Chinese new year and all the known miraculous (courtesy of Alya asking Ladybug and Chat in an interview). For their Gotham trip it was a challenge to do an outfit for each member of Batfam and other gothamite heroes the students could identify. Thus began the grand debate: what made a Gotham hero, a Gotham hero.

Nightwing was ruled out since he ran between Gotham, Jump and Bludhaven. The next one axed was the rumored 'Black Bat' since no one agreed if they existed, and no one, not even Alya the supreme hero expert, could find a clear photo of them. If there wasn't a picture of them in costume that she could make out possible details from, they were not on the table for the challenge. Red Hood's hero status was... a debate that was banned from the classroom. Apparently murder did not rule someone out of the hero business for some classmates, including Sabrina, but it did for those like Adrien. Which somehow spiraled into a debate on if soldiers or cops were heroes and you could see why this debate was no longer allowed after the third akumatazation over it. By default, that meant the Sirens, which included a known eco-terrorist and a woman who did kill for her abusive ex, were ruled out... Despite Marinette and Mylene and Rose's argument that the women were changed, acting as heroes at best (they only target the agreed on morally reprehensible, so.) and vigilante at worst.

As it stood, she had a list of the following: Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Batman to make an everyday variant of their hero-costume of, and wear herself. They all did agree on one thing--she was under no circumstances to put on a mask. That would make their group a target, no doubt about it. With these parameters, the head of the school's fashion program issued it as a formal challenge, having Marinette and the class send pictures of her in costume to the school and keep them updated on various gothamites' reactions. Everyone was getting extra credit that participated.

Day one was Robin day. She had done her research and combined what she liked and altered it to her taste while still being distinctly ‘Robin’. First layer was a black thermal. Next was a short sleeveless red cheongasm with detailing to mimic the current Robin’s tunic, with the signature R in its usual place. Next was the cape, gold interior with an iridescent black exterior that fluttered past her waist, with a quick release just in case, all with a hood attached because it does get cold in Gotham, and she is Ladybug. Ladybugs don't do well in the cold. Lastly thick dark green tights and a pair of green tinted black boots completed the look for her first day in Gotham in her version of the Robin suit.

The class did 'ooo' and 'aah' over the end result, until Lila called it cosplay. 

Nathaniel did glare at how Lila said it, and Alya did try to curb Lila's comments as "gurl, she did a great job and the challenge kind of is everyday cosplay" with some of the class agreeing. Then Lila began water works and well... Marinette mentally checked out at that point, focusing on the sights instead of classroom drama.

Adrien gave her the 'thank you for not making the drama worse' face. He was under strict orders to keep the liar happy, and neither of them were happy about that. If he didn't, he'd be taken out of school and lose his phone. Marinette didn't know what it was like for him at home besides painfully empty. (Sometimes she thought of Chat Blanc when looking at him going into the Agreste Mansion. She never wanted to see that again.)

She was not expecting to get grabbed by Riddler and Two-Face during lunch. Or for pair to broadcast it to Gotham.

“Batman, if you want your pretty Robin-ette back, come and get her!”

Riddler was issuing his clues while Two-face and his goons kept watch over her.

She could feel Tikki shaking in her hood, but couldn’t talk back without getting unwanted attention. She had to wait and hope that the heroes got there soon, or that the rogues gave her an opening to escape. She hated waiting.

* * *

Bruce didn’t know what to do with the broadcast. He didn’t have another Robin? Damian was the only one that wanted the mantel--Tim was Red Robin and may have threatened Grayson when Bruce asked why he didn't share it with Damian years ago.

That didn’t stop his family from running into his office with various levels of confused and betrayed faces.

“Again!”

“Master Bruce, it would be wise to cease these surprise adoptions and tell inform when new family members have been acquired."

“Damnit Bruce! You can’t help yourself when it comes to blue eyed raven haired children! Stop fucking up their lives!”

“B, what the hell,” Tim said while getting the feed up on his phone, looking for anything to help their new sister. Because Bruce had clearly adopted her, or was going to very quickly. And apparently the girl was not nearly as terrified as she should be if he was watching the feeds right... Something had to be going on in her life for her to be that calm. And he knew Bruce would nab her after whatever is was came to light.

Bruce pinched his forehead.

“Father I will not stand to be replaced!”

That did it. The room was silent at the now fifteen year old Damian’s accusation.

“I haven’t adopted anyone.”

“Yet,” grumbled Jason, watching the feed over Tim’s shoulder. He froze when he heard the girl speak in definitely-not-English to the goon holding her.

“Say, do you go by Robinette?” one of the goon was heard asking.

The girl scrunched up her nose at that. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les américans? Je ne suis pas un “Robin” ou l'un de vos héros.” (What is wrong with Americans? I am not a “Robin” or one of your heroes.)

Tim rubbed his head. “She’s a foreigner.”

“Leave in 5, Babs and Tim watch the feed.”

That settled the group, for the most part. Until the girl said something very long that caused Tim to start wheezing.

“Bien que vous ayez le même QI collectif que mes camarades de classe. Ce qui n'est qu'impressionnant dans le fait que le bambin moyen a plus de sens qu'eux lors d'une bonne journée." the girl sighed. "Sérieusement, quelqu'un d'autre peut-il voir ce qui se passe avec notre classe? Je suis sûr que nous sommes ciblés parce que nous oublions beaucoup de penser.* (Though you do have the same collective IQ as my classmates. Which is only impressive in the fact that the average toddler has more sense than them on a good day. Sigh. Seriously, can anyone else see what's going on with our class? I'm pretty sure we're being targeted because we forget how to think a lot.)

“She just dragged her class and her captors!”

The group paused at that. Bruce decided he’d look into it after the girl was out of harm’s way. “Can we please just save the poor girl, She must be terrified.”

“Don’t think so. She just told Riddler ‘I have seen better color coordination from baby August, whoever that is, than from this poor excuse for grown man’" Tim translated with a growing smirk. "Are we sure we’re not getting a new sister?” 

"Don't even think about it Father," Damian warned. "You have more than enough children since Duke and Cas joined."

Alfred sighed. He knew what would happen. One way or another, the girl was going to be another victim of his former ward's serial adoption habbit. “I will begin preparing the room Master Bruce will inevitably request.”

* * *

Marinette rolled her eyes as the ‘batfam’ entered and Riddler and Two-face turned between her and Robin. She had told them five times she was not from Gotham, was not a member of the bat family, and no, she was not going to join them. She has a family, is french, and is not going to become a vigilante. She just didn't tell them she was already a hero, and had been for four years. 

“Batman," Marinette addressed in English carefully, as she notice how the group moved and noticed a few spots that others must usually cover. And if she got the reaction she was hoping for, she'd have the opening she'd been waiting for. "I think you might have a case of Serial Adopter worse Bruce Wayne.”

That caused Red Hood to cackle. 

It distracted the man holding her just enough for her to get out of his grip a kick the man in the face. (move [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b9892d423578cbe69cd60cf118c65bc/396fc2e799ae92d4-ad/s400x600/0301e382f2a8f73378c61b81d8164cb8b6c7eff3.gifv))

The room froze as they saw Marinette huff, turn to face Two-Face, grab the gun from his hand and throw it elsewhere. “Si tu vas me battre ce ne sera pas avec ça!”

“Uh, Red Robin, translate.”

“‘If you are going to fight me, it won’t be with’ that.”

They watched during their own battles as the girl then threw Two-Face over her shoulder like it was nothing. 

“Father, I change my mind, she may join us.”

The girl looked over at that and raised an eyebrow. “J'ai une vie.” (I do have a life.) She took down another goon as she said, “mais merci pour l'offre.” (but thank you for the offer). The girl wiped her hands, checking if the camera was rolling still or not. It wasn't.

“Mais Paris est ma maison, et quelqu'un doit aider avec le problème d'akuma.” (But Paris is my home, and someone has to help with the akuma problem.)

Damian walked over to her, offering his hand. “Robin. Why are you dressed like me?”

“Marinette. Je dessine, et on m'a dit de faire des tenues pour les héros Gotham choisis par mes camarades de classe.” (I design, and I was told to make outfits for Gotham heroes chosen by my classmates.) Marinette shrugged then gestured to her outfit. ” Celui-ci était pour ta journée.” (This one was for your day.)

“Hey, Replacement, translate.”

“She designs, had to make outfits inspired by us.”

“Non, choisis par mes camarades de classe. Sinon, j'aurais dû concevoir pour chaque membre du Batfam et Sirens"” (No, chosen by my classmates. Otherwise, I would have had to design for each member of the Batfam and Sirens)

“My mistake, her classmates chose who. Apparently she’d have Siren designs and one for each of us otherwise—speaking of, who did you design for, out of curiosity?”

Red Hood tried to move closer to her then, suddenly seeing into her hood. “Oh my–MDC!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Oui.” 

Red Robin began…hyperventilating? She wasn’t sure. 

Nightwing was swearing then, something about a bet–her English was good but not enough for fast mumbling.

Robin rolled his eyes. “I apologize for my father’s other partners. Now, you said something about an akuma problem….”

The rest of the night was spent with Marinette talking to the GCPD about the incident, with Robin staying close to her to translate as Red Robin was too busy acting like her over Jagged Stone before she met him. 

“est-il toujours comme ça?“ (Is he always like that?) Marinette pointed to Red Robin, who had yet to calm down from the earlier revelation.

“No, he’s usually a professional zombie.”

Marinette laughed at that. Somehow Robin ended up escorting her back to the hotel. something about it being safer for her and "if they will mistake you for me, I should take responsibility for your safety."

It was nice to be the civilian being looked after rather than the hero.

“Girl, we were so worried!” Alya hugged her. “You shouldn’t go off on your own just because you’re jealous that Lila’s dating Damian Wayne and you can’t even confess to Adrien without something going wrong, or him dating someone else or–” Alya then noticed Robin, right there and still hadn’t given her the time to point out she and Adrien were friends now or that Lila lied to get her expelled once and has a 'lying disease' (compulsive liar) so why are they believing everything she says instead of fact checking what she says about people so they don't get hurt? And that she didn’t go off on her own, Bustier didn’t do a head check before leaving the coffee shop she was kidnapped from.

“Can I get a picture!” Alya had her phone at the ready, but was waiting for the okay. At least she was getting permission first now.

Robin was glaring… she didn’t know why though, Alya hadn't said anything really wrong with her (very limited, and misinformed) information on the situation, and didn't know the real story like her, the GCPD or the Batfam.

“No." He turned to Marinette. "I hope you don’t get caught up in anything else during your stay here Marinette,” with that he left.

Marinette rubbed her temples, eventually making her way to her room. She knew she missed something but didn't know what. 

Tikki patted her side while she met up with a concerned Adrien that no one could remove from her side. And if she felt their friends taking pictures, she'd go over the fact that Adrien was her unofficial brother at this point, and no, she isn't crushing on him Chloe; she does not need a shovel talk, she gives it.

* * *

Later Damian would snap at his brothers about Marinette not being his girlfriend or dreaded crush, and that she already has someone she likes and can they please focus on the akuma problem the girl mentioned?

The boys would continue to tease him, as yes he did, and if they were reading her social media feeds correctly, his only competition was already dating someone else, and his crush was seen being close to both of them. While concerning for a world where Damian is capable of having a relationship, it was not concerning when Tim found a thread on Instagram where Marinette called the blond her 'new baby brother'.

The girl the blond boy was dating was in a picture on Marinette's instagram piping something onto a cookie with the caption 'a friend that I'm teaching to make my new baby brother's favorite, passion fruit macaroons.' Said blond commented "I am blessed by the goddess of baking that is Marinette, for she is generous with her sweets" followed by "I love my girlfriend, but my sister feeds me sweets and gets us both away from our parents when they're over doing it." The girl friend added "Why do so many question her target? she doesn't have one right now, and my boyfriend is not her target."

Tim forgot to show this to the brothers when he passed out.

–

Marinette tuned out Lila as she gushed about dating ‘Damiboo’ while Adrien thanked her for not causing a scene despite wanting to with his eyes on their way to their next destination. Only because she wanted a peaceful day--the crying was grating on her nerves, and if Lila wasn't crying, there was a better chance Adrien could get away. And she did want to see how many places they could get a pic with him in his first Robin hoodie. 

During their hour of the Wayne Gardens Poison Ivy–one of the Sirens–walked over to her.

“So do I get an outfit too?”

Marinette sighed, twirling slighting in the Batgirl outfit. This one was simpler. A long sleeved black shirt with a purple 'bat earred' hoodie with a dark gold bat insignia, dark skinny jeans with yellow knee high boots. “Outvoted on that one. If you feel any better, only the Robins, Batgirl and Batman were deemed real and 'heroes' in the great debate. And the Sirens are a forbidden topic at school since there were so many fights over it.”

Ivy hummed at that, watching Marinette work out a design. “But if I did, this I think a formal dress like this is what I would do.” 

the dress used Ivy’s old plant bustier as the base for a ballgown’s bust. The bustier on it was black with various shades of green vines and leaf patterns embroidered onto it. The skirt was an explosion of various plants and flowers found in the Wayne Garden.

Ivy smiled, walked off and sent out a tweet. 

Gotham, I elect we keep #notRobinette. If Batman won’t train her, I will.

–

It was later in the day that Marinette and her class would find out the #notRobinette tag was not only trending, but that there was now a twitter war between the Sirens and the entire Batfam for custody of Marinette.

Lila glared at her for it, and tried to trip her. Adrien caught her in his own mock-up of the first Robin outfit--minus the outerwear underwear. That picture was trending in France with Kagami commenting 'Good to see my boyfriend is watching my hime-sama's back.'

Apparently now there was a war over if she was in a secret poly relationship with the two, if Adrien was cheating, if Kagami was cheating, and Marinette was argued to be a homewrecker...

She was glad her social media accounts were kept private after becoming MDC.

–

A day later Lila was apparently sent a cease and desist from Wayne Industries and a warning that if she continued lying about the Waynes, she would be sued. 

Apparently Robin mentioned what Lila was saying to Batman, who is known to be the Wayne’s savior, and probably told them.

Marinette says probably as Damian Wayne himself appeared with Dick Grayson-Wayne to deliver them, and noted his measurements were awfully similar to Robin’s… and he was glaring at Lila identically to how Robin had glared Alya the other night.

Before the pair left, Dick asked if his family could commission her, and if she could come in the Batman outfit for that one, please?

Alya answered for her. “She’d **love** to, **right,** Marinette!”

She would, she just forgot how to talk as the possibility of figuring out the Batfam's secret identities was being processed. She nodded absently when Adrien took up her side in his first Robin Hoodie.

"Here's her official contact information as MDC, sorry, she's not awake until her morning coffee, here Marinette," he handed her a cup. "I figured you didn't get much sleep with the social media storms around you lately."

Marinette grunted as she took a sip, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. "Just DM me on this one," Marinette circled her MDC Twitter account, "and we can work out a time and place to hash out the details. My website is down for repairs." Marinette held the card out, expecting Dick to grab it, only for Damian to snatch it first. 

"Very well, thank you for your time Miss."

Oh, that was definitely Robin from her first night. She was screwed. She figured out the batfam, and now she had to hide it. Maybe she'd forget when she was mostly functional. 

–

Somehow Adrien weaseled his way into coming with her–"For protection. And to stop you from getting adopted–there’s already two groups after m’lady, I can’t bear the thought of them taking you away from us all!”

“No kitty, “ Marinette booped him on the nose. “You can’t stand being stuck with Liar Rossi, your father and facing Hawkmoth without my baking.”

“And creative commentary on their outfits.”

“Hawkmoth is a terrorist and can’t handle even basic designs. He will rue the day he akumatized Nino, almost killed the adult population AND forced us all to witness that atrocity that was Bubbler’s outfit.”

The limo driver, Alfred, raised an eyebrow at that comment.

“Okay, that one was bad. Still want to know what he’d put you in though.”

“And if only for that reason, I refuse to be akumatized under any circumstances. Lila can try, but she is not going to get me there again.”

“Again?” Adrien put his hand on hers. That was his 'we need to talk about this later' move.

“Uh, confessions later, work now?”

“M’lady…”

“Another time Chaton.”

–

Somehow the Waynes were easy for her to handle… Once Bruce was not staring at her like she was a ghost and the howling clan that made up his kids (oddly the same number as the extended Batfam… and many with similar measurements to... she had a feeling sleep deprived Marinette realized something and she was going to remember at somepoint.)

Except for Damian who was not answering her questions for his suit.

Instead he was glaring at Adrien, who was destroying Tim at a fighter game in her stead while asking “Why is he here?”

“Kitty," Marinette turned to the pair on the couch. "Care to explain yourself?”

That had the room looking at the pair, as pet names increased the likelihood they were a couple.

“What did I do this time?” 

“Follow me to work.”

“Oh, that?" The boy straightened then, suddenly very serious. "I am not letting you end up in a three-way adoption war in Gotham. When we’re in Paris its my job to deal with being the fought-over adoptee with yours and Nino’s families, and the Couffaines, and yours to watch Father and Audrey and Aunt Amelie argue over who discovered you while we sneak off to check up on how Kagami’s holding up before you get her mom to let her have a day off from training.”

That had the room staring at them.

“There you have it, the baby--"

"Hey!"

"--is convinced if he lets me out of his sight, one of the hero groups will kidnap me this time.”

“To be fair, it isn’t your first time being kidnapped, its just, not Paris so its worse.”

“Not your first time being kidnapped!” Dick yelled.

The pair shrugged. “Akumas.”

“I’m pretty sure that Evillustrator started the kidnapping trend.”

“Does it count when its a date and I’m tricking him to get his akumatized object?”

“I think so, but Sabrina’s better on legal things like that... also if anyone in your family is akumatized, you always get damseled and get out on your own.”

The Wanyes exchanged a look. 

"I can't wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to fix everything," she shrugged. "And you get damseled a lot too mister."

Adrien looked up in thought. "True." He pursed his lips. "But you get damseled more than me. Especially is Lila’s involved.”

Marinette made a face at that. “We do not speak the devil’s name, it summons her.”

“We’re not in Paris, whatever magic side effects of working with Hawkmoth isn’t around Chaton.”

When the Waynes (eventually) were caught up on the conversation, Bruce and the others exchanged a look.

They were adopting both of them. And the pair were definitely Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Dick patted Damian’s back when they left. “First heartbreak is the worst.”

Damian punched him.

–

Robin visited Marinette before the class left. 

“I was told to inform you I will be in Paris to assist your heroes. Please inform them however you communicate with them.”

Marinette nodded. She texted Adrien what happened, unaware they confirmed the Batfam’s suspicions.

Dick was punched a second time when he tried to console Damian.

Tim realized what he forgot to tell his brothers, but decided to stay silent. He now had a front row seat to Damian's misery. Payback (two attempts on his life) was a bitch. And Tim was feeling especially bitchy about this. With popcorn ready for the inevitable show.

–

In Paris Robin was shocked to learn that Chat Noir was dating Ryuko, and that Ladybug set them up as civilians. He also learned that Ladybug and Marinette saw Adrien and Chat as a little brother.

And Chat and Adrien may have told both Robin and Damian that if they hurt Ladybug or Marinette, he would disappear.

It didn’t stop him from asking her out, or her from saying yes.

And it definitely didn’t stop Alfred from telling Bruce that he cannot adopt her as Damian is handling her joining the family (over Dick’s cheers, Jason’s taunts and Tim and the girl’s teasing while Duke whispered “since when can he have a crush? I thought he said those were distractions.’)

–

Years later, Damian did propose. In front of where they first met as Robin and #notRobinette. With their teams giving them both looks as "it took him long enough!" and her personal favorite "finally, if you didn't I would have," from Tim. Which resulted in another near attempt on his life by a furious Damian held back by a laughing Jason.

He almost missed when she said yes.

No one missed Ivy's comment of "you still lost Bruce. She wasn't adopted, she's marrying in. You're out of the adoption game now."

Damian glared at his father before he could open his mouth.

Alfred shook his head. He knew Marinette would end up in the family one way or another. Adrien, the kwami and their wielders were bonus bat-kids who refused to be 'bat kids' and ignored the offers to join the Justice League _officially_... he gave it a year before the Miraculous Team were incorporated or made official affiliates. 

Marinette groaned because for some reason, #notRobinette didn't ever die down in Gotham... Instead it grew since she began dating Damian with a number of shipping wars between herself and Damian, herself and Robin and her alter ego as Ladybug with either boy, and somehow with them and their alters in various poly relationships. The running joke of her being in a relationship with Adrien and Kagami now included them in some of the 'poly relationship goals' posts Alya sent her on occasion with a simple 'i know its not true BUT this one is hilarious' with a picture of the four seen as a group with Kagami and Damian glaring at the press while she was half awake and Adrien was mostly curled at her side passed out with the caption 'sleepy sunshine, is-sunshine-and-could-kick-your-ass, i-won't-hesitate-bitch and i-would-gift-you-to-satan,-no-sale-needed whenever sunshines are in any danger is just *chef's kiss*

And if Damian and her shared a look when Jason and Dick argued over who knew she'd be in the family first--Dick with her marrying in or Jason with her being adopted by Bruce. Dick won officially but Jason refused to agree and it was a mess.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He smiled back.

It was cute. Alya got a great shot of the moment. Until...

"Demon spawn's smiling, who died? It wasn't me this time."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to update other things, but i wanted to clean this up and post it here. so bonus posting.


End file.
